Percy Jackson And Twilight Crossover
by NightWorld-pjo-twilight lover
Summary: This is my very first story it is a crossover between Percy Jackson and Twilight. It has a lot of romance and some secrets will be reveled Flames are welcome and so are compliments and ideas or how you want some things to go. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Trouble in Forks

Hey this is my very first fan fic hope you like it

**Pjo and twilight Crossover!!!! This is after the Titan war!**

1st chapter:The beginning Another thing in this Charlie and Silena aren't dead because I like them. 

PERCY POV

I was walking on the beach with Annabeth. The sea was beautiful. It was blue-green and sparkling from the sunset. Since I was with Annabeth it was so much better. Annabeth is one of my bestfriends but I'm afraid I like her more then that. I was going to tell her today but I'm not sure I can. When I was about to tell her Grover my other bestfriend came and interrupted me. Thank the Gods I don't think I could have done it. "Chiron wants us". Annabeth and I didn't move. "Well he really wants us like right now." he said. Then Annabeth and I started running towards the Big House. Behind us Grover was trying to catch up. When we all got to the Big House we found Chiron. He said for us to get the other cabin leaders so off we went. Annabeth and I went to all of the cabins and brought the cabin leaders with us. When we all got to the Big House we took our seats next to the green Ping Pong table. "We have a problem." Said Chiron. We were all pretty used to having problem with all of the new cabins at camp. We always had problems but some way or another we fixed most of them. " What's the problem." I said getting annoyed because no one was talking. "Well I have been sending Demigods to a small town called Forks." He said. Many have said there are many monsters there but they don't know what they are they might be dangerous. "Okay so Annabeth, Grover and me go to forks see what they are and see if they are any danger." I said."I'm sorry Percy but Grover can not go with you." "Why not." I said confused. "Because we need his help here rebuilding the trees and the plants he is a lord of the wild." He said as if I should know. " Oh yea." I said stupidly " So only you and Annabeth will go." He said. That made me feel a little better just Annabeth and I. "Okay." Annabeth said for the first time. "Well you should go get packed and be on your way in the morning."

Sorry it's short but my dad said I had to get off the computer


	2. Weird people watching

Hello I am so sorry for the long wait but I have been really busy.

Okay this is going to be Bella's pov after everything with her daughter Renesmee I hope that's how she spells it anyway hope you like it Read an Review PLEASE!

**BELLA'S POV**

**I love him so much, I cant even put it into words. He is my EVERYTHING. He has the most BEAUTIFUL bronze hair. Has the most GLORIOUS body. I have a god in my life he is my AMAZING husband.**

**I love her so much, she is my husband's daughter…. Well she is mine as well you can see it in her eyes, my old eyes. She has his hair, his smile, she has my eyes, my curiosity.**

**They are my LIFE, my BEAUTIFUL, IMMORTAL LIFE. Don't get me wrong I have other family too. My vampire sister and brother in laws, my best friend and his wolf pack.**

**"What are you thinking about?" said my loving husband pulling me out of my thoughts. "Nothing just thinking" I replied looking up at him. "What exactly?" he asked. "Us our family." I exclaimed getting up from the couch. "Oh" was all he said after. I sighed and walked down the stairs and accidentally ran into Alice my pixie like sister in law, her black hair going in different directions. I guess I must have a lot on my mind since I didn't hear her coming up the stairs. " Have you seen Jazz anywhere?" she asked. "No" I said blankly. "Oh he's probably with Emmett" she said disappointed. "What's up" I asked "Nothing just that I can't see anything (she means the future.)" she explained "Maybe it's just Jacob or Renesmee. Speaking of them where are they?" I exclaimed. "I think they are at the cottage you know I can't believe she is already 16 it's a good thing she stopped aging after a while." she said absently. " Ugh they aren't supposed to be alone in a house together they are teenagers with raging hormones!" I said raising my voice a little. "Well we pretty much all are teenagers you know?" Alice mentioned. "Yea but we have been alive longer and we can't get pregnant anymore." I almost yelled. "What's wrong with you?" she muttered. "I don't know i've been really paranoid it's like people are watching us everywhere and there are so many new people moving here it's so weird." I squirmed I didn't really tell anybody about my suspicions but I needed to know if I was gig crazy or not. "You know what I have seen people look at us weird and they smell pretty weird too. I saw this one guy sniff the air when I walked by him I was really creeped out." Alice confessed. "Well if Edward went out more he would know." I said sourly he always wants to stay home and watch movies or something. "Well we will have to get him off his lazy as-butt and go shopping" she said happily. "Fine only because I want to know if they are from the Voltori or something." i caved I hated shopping but I wanted to make Alice happy and see if we have to be on guard and warn the pack. "Well they didn't smell like vampires more like human and something… something powerful.**

**Hey sorry it's sooo short but I have writters block! **

**Give me some ideas PLEASE! **

**Well review and I promise to have a new chapter sometime this week!**


	3. The lost shoe

Heyy people! 

I have had horrible writter's block but I hope this chapter is oki.

Any way please review and if you want give me some ideas of what you want to happen and the story is going from Percy to Bella and maybe some other characters i'm not sure yet. Oh and Percy isn't with Annabeth yet unlike in the last Olympian just wanted to clear that up.

Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson and the Olympians

**P****ercy's****POV**

_**I was running as fast. It took me a second to see that I was in a forest yet I kept running. I wasn't sure if I was running from something or after something. Then I heard a scream and everything went black. I woke up drenched in sweat. I knew something was up because unlike regular people my dreams mean something or could be a message or warning.**__** Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I pulled in a shirt and opened it. It was Annabeth, her blond curly hair framing her face she looked so pretty. She was wearing a dark blue top that was low cut and a black under shirt, black skinny jeans and some black Ed Hardy high top. "You hang out with Thalia way too much.**__**"**__** I**__** teased.**____**"Shut up Seaweed brain." I hate when people call me that well except her. "Whatever Wise girl**__**." I replied. "So, are you ready to leave yet." she asked. "No, not yet could you help me out I can't find my other shoe." I exclaimed " Fine, but we can't miss our plane we still have to drive to the airport." she mentioned. SHe walked in and closed the door behind her. I know it sounds weird but couldn't help feeling kinda nervous because we were both in the cabin alone which is against camp rules not that I really cared and I really like her. I don't know if she feels the same way I mean she kissed me in Mt. St. Helens but that is when she thought I was going to die so i'm not really sure." I guess I must have spaced out because she started waving her hand in front of my face. I waited till her hand was in the right place and gave her a high five I know it was kiddish but oh held on to my hand for a moment we looked in each others eyes for a moment then she released my hand. "Umm I think we should go tell Chiron were ready." she said awkwardly. "i haven't found my shoe yet."I complained. "It's right next to you Seaweed brain." I looked to my left there it was sitting right next to my dirty shirt. "Oh" was all I said she laughed. Wow how much i loved to hear her laugh. I went over picked it up and got my bag full of golden drachmas,and other supplies we might need along the way I don't think we really need it Forks is a really small town.**_

_**Oki i'm sorry my chapters are so short! I promise to try and make them longer and post them sooner. **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS!**_

_**Thank you all!**_


	4. The woods

_This means they are thinking__** any way I wanted to say sorry it took me so long to write again school is tiring I promise I will try to have them up faster!**_

**BELLA'S POV**

_**I was running towards the cottage. I couldn't tell how fast i was going because the trees were as though I was going at a very slow walk. (crunch) I heard the leaves and branches breaking under someones feet. I smelled the air. I didn't know the scent which was a bit of a shock for me I knew everyone in town and even then humans have never, ever gone this far into the woods. I listened I could hear voices. "Percy I think we should go back I don't like this weird feeling." said one of the voices. I went closer to the voice I stopped when I saw two people: a boy and a girl. "Come on Annabeth it probably means we are close to a monster or something and thats why we are here isn't it." My first thought was **__"Who are they?" __**My second thought **__"How do they know there are monsters?" __**I smelled again they didn't smell completely human like Alice said they smell like humans but a little bit of something else…. something powerful.**_

_**Soon enough I saw them keep walking looking in the trees. "I think one of them is watching us."said Percy. I took a few steps back and took a deep breath. " Oh look a house!" said Annabeth. "Annabeth that's miles away!" I saw that they were looking at my house. I went out from behind the trees I couldn't have them going to my house when I have no idea what they are but they weren't human. "Who are you?" I said. They both turned towards me. "Hello, i'm Annabeth and this is Percy." she said gesturing towards him. "Hi i'm Bella." I said. "So… Who lives over there?" asked Annabeth. "My family and I." I said blankly. "Oh umm I don't know how to ask you this but umm… What are you?" said Percy. Annabeth hit him hard on his shoulder but it didn't seem to hurt. "Percy do you know how rude you sounded just now?" Annabeth scolded. "Well what else am I supposed to say?" Percy defended. "No it's fine but how did you know I wasn't…." I trailed off. "Not human?" Percy suggested. I nodded "Well we aren't completely human either" said Percy. "You know I don't think we should be telling her all of this?" Annabeth whispered to Percy. " Look my family and I are completely harmless to people and I think I should take you to them." I needed for the Edward to find out what they are really doing here I had the feeling they weren't going to tell me. "Well i'm not sure we shou-" Annabeth started. "Well thank you just lead the way." interrupted Percy. Annabeth turned to glare at him. "Annabeth we need to find out as much as we possibly can." Percy said in her ear not knowing I could hear…**_

Oki I know it's really short but I wanna write Percy from Percy point of view what is going to happen next and i'm not sure if I will still do Bella's or not it depends on what's going to happen because i'm writing this as I go along but I have a really good idea of what I want to happen oh and sorry for taking so long but my life has been hell so I love you guys and Please comment good or bad! :D


	5. Vampires,Demigods,Wolfs,Damn!

Hello sorry it takes me so long to write lots of things going on! 

Anyway thanks for sticking with me this long I Love You Guys!

Disclaimer sorry for always forgetting because I wish these were mine!

Percy's Pov

**Annabeth and I were following a girl named Bella. Well I wasn't exactly sure what she was besides being a girl and all. To say she was pretty was a huge insult, she was very beautiful. She had pale brown hair, and deep golden eyes, she had very pale skin, and perfect features, she had a perfect body that you could tell had power. I hadn't noticed I had been staring until Annabeth pulled my shirt sleeve I turned to her and she had a scowl on her face but I didn't think she meant for me to see it. "Do you think everything is going okay at camp?" she asked out of no where. I was a little confused by her question (Why would she ask that now?) "Umm I think Grover would have IMed us." I said "oh right" she said looking down. I was still looking at her I could of swore I saw something in Annabeth's eyes that i've seen when Rachel is around I really thought about it. Could it be jealousy?…no why would she be jealous she doesn't even like me like that… Wait what if she does?… no she would never be interested in me she only kissed me in Mount St. Helen**** ( I'm not completely sure if I got the right mountain or spelled it right I really hate it when people spell it wrong but I don't have enough time to check so sorry if I did! oh and back to the story)**** because she thought I was going to die… right?… Just then Bella stopped and looked at us "Okay look guys be on your guard I don't know how the others will react to you. Got it?" "Yes ma'am" said Annabeth politely as always. Bella went towards the house again I looked at the house it was to put it simply beautiful I mean I have seen tons of houses but this one was great it was huge and looked very open it's walls were pretty much windows. We walked in I saw Bella go up stairs for a minute then the next minute she was down stairs I was very amazed at how quick she was. "This is Alice, my sister in law" she was also beautiful she was like a fairy very dainty with a small frame she looked as young as Bella which now that I think about it was around the same age as Annabeth and I. "and this is her husband Jasper" Jasper was handsome and I mean it in a very non- homo way I mean I wasn't attracted to him. I looked at Annabeth who was staring at him with big eyes in a way that made me slightly jealous. He had a couple of light scars all over his body and he screamed dangerous. I got closer to Annabeth and a little more in front of her just in case. She looked at me when she realized I had gotten closer and looked away but not before a small smile I wondered what it meant. "and this is my husband Edward." He was like Jasper beautiful in the non-homo way but he was more good looking and seemed more safe which still isn't much I felt uneasy around all of them and my instincts yelled 'Run away danger' but the god in me was telling me to stay and stand my ground. "Hello it's nice to meet you both" Edward said politely. He didn't seem from this time I mean it sounds weird but most guys his age weren't like this he froze for a while I saw worry pass though his eyes but it soon left and realization were in them. I turned to Annabeth who was still staring at Edward in a way that made me incredibly jealous. I turned to them and said "Hey i'm Percy and this is Annabeth." I know after what Edward said it kind of sounded rude or something but thats how I greet people and they can greet people however the way they want. We stayed there for a minute in awkward silence till I spoke the first thing that came into my mind. "This might sound a little rude but aren't you guys pretty young..and well you are all married?" I saw them look at each other and tried to hide smiles like it was a inside joke. I felt a tap on my arm I turned to Annabeth I think she might have hit me but of course it didn't hurt being invincible and all. "Sorry about him he is a little… blunt and kinda rude" she said turning back to them after shooting me daggers. "Its fine really because we are not as young as we seem." Edward explained everyone looked at him their eyes warning and cautious. "Its fine they are different too." he reassured them. I didn't know how he know we were different or how we are different but I was getting a strange feeling from him. "Its because I read minds." he told me bluntly and I was thankful for that. "That explains a lot." I said. " Okay I know what you are and why you are here look we are no harm even if we are vampires." he said even more bluntly. I nodded I know he meant well because any other monster would have denied it. When I looked around at the others they were shocked probably because he told me. "Look i'm not as young as I look i'm about one hundred and eight." he explained. I nodded telling him to go on. "Bella is the youngest vampire since but she is 19 i'm 17 or at least thats how old we were when we turned."he looked at me and Annabeth to see if we got it. "Well I was technically 18 when I was turned."Bella said matter of fact tone. "But you were 19 three days later." Alice said for the first time. "Wow I forgot you were here you usually talk way too much." Bella shot back but I know they were just teasing with each other. "Well can't see anything about them!" Alice said frustrated. "Thats because they aren't full anything they are half human- half god." Edward told them like it was no big deal. "What do you mean half god like angels or something?" Bella asked confused. I didn't like being confused with an angel. "Bella I think you can tell they aren't angels." said Alice. "No Bella like Greek gods." ignoring Alice's comment. "What if they are trying to trick you?" Bella said as if we weren't there then Annabeth spoke up. "Why would we lie about that?" "I don't know." Bella shrugged and sat on the couch everyone followed and they motioned for us to come too. I sat next to Annabeth on the white love seat across from everyone that was on the huge couch. "Look i'm the son of Poseidon and Annabeth is the daughter of Athena." I said simply. "Wait but didn't the Big three swear they wouldn't have anymore kids with the mortals." Edward asked. I looked at him how did he know? "Well I like to read and I kind of know about Demigods from being a vampire and all." I almost forgot from the way they acted so human and the uneasiness was already gone. "You knew and you didn't tell me" Bella said accusingly if thats a word. "Sorry but I didn't want to overwhelm you anymore than you already are with Reneesmee and Jake and everything." Thats when Bella froze. Her eyes looked emotionless. "Edward if we have grandchildren do you think they will miss their parents if we kill them?" he got a confused expression. "What?" he asked. "Edward, Reneemee and Jake are in the cottage together alone." she said. "Edward looked at her. "Yea but don't you trust Reneesmee?" he said. "Yes but I don't trust Jake you remember when he kissed me and I didn't want him to." I saw Edward flinch. "Yea and I remember when you kissed him." his eyes got dark. She looked at him shocked. "You know he threated to kill himself." she said still shocked at him. "Yea but you knew deep down you wanted to and that he wasn't really going to kill himself." he said. " Where is all this coming from you never acted like this before are you like PMSing or something?" she said completely suprised at his words. I saw as Alice and Jasper tried to stop their laughter and I tried to hide my smile. "No I just think that you should trust Renesmee more and Jake really does love her more than anything he would never do that." Edward said completely forgetting the audience that was us. "I know I should trust them more your right." Bella mumbled I almost didn't hear. "What was that? Sorry I didn't hear you." Edward said smiling. "I know you heard me your a vampire stupid."Bella said trying hard not to smile. "I'm very sorry for interrupting but I couldn't help but overhear you say 'if you were to have grandchildren'?" Annabeth said being all smart she was probably trying to figure that all out. I was still on the fact about the guy named Jake I know I sound like some girl who just found out some really good gossip but I could help but be curious. "Well we had a daughter Reneesmee when I was still human we didn't know it was possible for me to get prego considering he was a vamp and all but I did, and well Jacob his dad is a family friend and he is one of my best friends. He was in love with me… I mean I loved him too but as a brother or something." she looked at Edward with questioning eyes and he nodded. "And well Jacob is a were wolfish thing I mean he can turn whenever he wants and has complete control of himself… unless he is mad then you have to be care-" she stopped. Then there was a BOOM! and I blacked out…..**


End file.
